


Rushing Waters

by DreamOfDestiny



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: A series of prompts, drabbles, and works on the Gravity Falls AU "Monster Falls"





	1. The Hunter and the Hunted

It was early in the evening; the forest was awake as a wind hummed against the trees and a few birds hovered or flew in the sky. The last month had certainly proven interesting when the poeple of Gravity Falls were, somehow, transformed into magical creatures. Among them was twelve-year-old Dipper Pines, who had been turned into a cervitaur, having a deer body instead of its cousin; the wild stallion. He spent a large portion hoping to find the cure while discovering the town's hidden mysteries. Dipper was not a fully-grown deer, lacking antler and still having visible white spots, which depicted the constellation of Big Dipper on his tannish-brown coat. He was one of the few prey animals in the town, making him quite vulnerable, as most had been turned into creatures of the predator family. It was this particular day when Dipper found himself in the forest with the third journal for protection against whatever was out there. He carried it beneath one arm, his new ears pricking up at any noise, only to have it turn out to be some small mouse or woodland creature scurrying about. The fawn stopped from the sound of a twig being stepped on. He pawed at the ground with one hoof, nervousness creeping at him. Dipper slowly began to relax, but it was short-lived as a gunshot suddenly rang out in the air, startling the young deer. He froze then bolted, glancing to see if anyone was following him, then stumbled over his own feet and landed roughly on the ground. He jumped up, slowly backing away, letting out a strangled yelp as rope snagged his hoof. He was yanked off the forest floor, painfully smacking his head against the tree beside him. Leaves rustled in the distance as the cervitaur struggled to escape even though it was useless. He suddenly went limp, hoping that whatever it was would bring him down and allow the fawn to leave. Something poked him on the side, which caused the deer to stiffen as it was some kind of gun.

"Come on, I know you're not dead," a voice, obviously male from the sound of it, spoke. Dipper moaned, slowly opening his eyes to see a young blonde man before him. The stranger was clearly a hunter judging by rhe rifle held in one hand. He had a white dress shirt underneath an expensive-looking golden suit. Around the man's neck was a black bow tie, which showed he either had status or came from a rich family and sported a top hat, also black, on his head. One of his eyes was a bright blue and the other was covered by an eyepatch. In his other hand was a curved black cane, but Dipper could tell the man didn't really need one and was probably for show.

"Who are you?" The fawn asked.

"Name's Bill, kid!" The stranger grinned.

"Could you, uh, get me down?" Dipper whimpered. Bill chuckled in amusement then took out a pocketknife, cutting the boy's leg free from the rope, only to pull him close.

"Stay away from the traps, kid. See you later, Pine Tree~" Bill told him. Dipper squirmed against the hold as the hunter finally released him. The fawn bolted, racing back to the comforts of his home. Bill holstered the rifle over his shoulder and made way back to his truck.

"What took you?" A young teenager with blue eyes, female, asked.

"Don't you worry about it," Bill said, eyes glinting. Rolling her eyes the girl got into the truck and Bill climbed into driver's seat, heading off to their camp grounds.

  
For the first time ever Bill's mind was distracted by the young fawn he'd seen: Pine Tree.  
To Be Continued...


	2. Wolf Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy goes on a hunt

Being a werewolf was hard, but at least she could be where she liked: the forest. The thrill excited her and Wendy wasn't about to complain. She felt the wind brushing against the fur she now had, catching the sudden whiff of prey. Wendy's eyes narrowed, starting to prowl around for the catch. Her senses were heightened now that she was a wolf and her eyes would flash a vibrant yellow at night, giving off that wild look. Instincts of the canine overrode the human mind, taking to occasionally dropping on all fours to see if the scent would grow stronger. Wendy let out a small howl of delight, stopping as she saw her prize. Licking her lips the she-wolf sprang forward, slashing with her claws at the weaker animal. The cashier of the Mystery Shack snarled and aimed again, pulling her prey down. She didn't really hunt like a true wolf, but she knew when to keep quiet and follow scents or the direction of winds to guide her. Wendy's ears perked, sinking her teeth into her dinner, only to suddenly stumble back at the sight that lay before her. Her hands started shaking as she realized it was a deer, a young doe with warm eyes. Innocent...without having thought it would be turn out to be a wolf's snack...almost like Dipper. What had she done? She could've...wolf-bad-can't-killing-no...Wendy whined, turning tail, running as fast as she could to get away from the blood that was in front of her. If she told Dipper would the fawn forgive her? Was she just overreacting? A soft grunt caught her attention, seeing that it was only Stan, the owner of the Mystery Shack, whose creature had turned out to be a gargoyle. His wings were only slightly spread open and looked at her with sharp eyes that seemed to glow.

"What was the issue?" The stone animal asked. He had an odd way of showing he cared.

"I hunted... deer... what is wrong with me?" The wolf answered, ears flattening down at the reminder. Stan feigned disinterest, but he allowed Wendy to continue.

"How can I face Dipper after that?" She whimpered slightly, putting her paws against her head. After a moment Stan came to stand beside her, putting a comforting claw on her shoulder, left wing covering the she-wolf from view. The silence was only there for the gargoyle to make sure that Wendy had calmed enough to speak.

"Dipper will be fine. Let's just not bring it up." He finally offered. Wendy's tail drooped, swaying slightly, but between them it seemed like the best course of action. Dipper just didn't need to know and things would be well...  
Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment to the Monster Falls prompt series. I'm open to suggestions on what you'd like to see here. And yes, this one is a little sad, but I thought it would be sweet and nice to write. Till next time, my lovely readers~


	3. Stoneworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grunkle Stan goes on a flight

The town had grown used to their new forms and the temporary caretaker of the Pines twins, an older man who was their great-uncle Stan, was no exception. He'd been turned into a gargoyle, a stone creature that had an immense amount of strength and with shades of gray all over his body, eyes a vibrant shade of yellowish-gold. His wings were strong and large, being a dark gray almost-black. Stan had taken custody of the Pines twins for the summer and yet there was still no cure for the mysterious enchantment that turned everyone in Gravity Falls into mythical creatures. Stan's new form had the capability to fly, but he hadn't mastered the ability as he was not fully accustomed to what had happened. That was why the gargoyle had walked up the Mystery Shack, leaving claw marks on the side of the tourist trap and now stood at the roof of the Mystery Shack, making sure to grip into it while making sure that the structure didn't collapse. His wings were spread open, eyes narrowed a bit, as he started flapping them repeatedley. For a brief moment he maintained hovering, but soon dropped down again. The process had taken a while and he nearly gave up, but eventually something changed. It had taken roughly five attempts before Stan managed to hover correctly. He remained there for a few seconds before the stony creature swooped down and landed awkwardly on the ground, resulting in a sharp grunt.

"What are you doing, Mr. Pines?" The voice of Wendy asked.

"What does it look like?" Stan shot back.

Raising her paws in mock annoyance Wendy flashed him a small grin and walked off to the forest, tail swaying to both sides. Stan grunted again, taking higher ground as he finally learned how to position his wings in a way that would give him an advantage. The wind whipped a bit against his body, but he didn't feel it as much because of his structured body. He found it felt wonderful to fly without a care in the world, watching below to see if there was anything there. Stan grinned like an idiot, swooping down and landed much better than he had before. The gargoyle flapped his wings before curling them back against his body and headed towards the Mystery Shack where the twins were waiting. Dipper was curled up on the ground, reading that journal in his hands, and Mabel was in her tank, cooing at the scrapbook she held. Stan silently watched them and took a seat next to Mabel, who grinned at him when she noticed his presence. They were a family and nothing would hurt those kids. Stan would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is painfully short. Other chapters, depending on what they're about will be longer, or have multiple parts. I hope you enjoyed this little drabble/ficlet. Until next time!


	4. The Siren's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of a young girl-turned-siren

Mabel Pines grinned, tail swishing in the tank she was now on. She'd been turned into a siren, or rather a mermaid, with a pinkish-red tail and pink gills. Her eyes seemed to sparkle more, still smiling at everything and everyone, or mostly anyone. Mabel now had a large tank for she couldn't spend long without water. She was usually wheeled around by her twin brother, Dipper, a young cervitaur, or by her Grunkle Stan if the fawn was unavialable. Mabel had been pushed outside, the tank positioned on the ground instead of on the red wagon where it normally remained. She hummed softly to herself, having always enjoyed sweet melodies since she was a child. The hums soon turned into singing and Mabel danced along to it, a wide smile on her face. 

Dipper's ears pricked up at the sounds of song, heading outside to find his twin sister in the tank with a few boys staring in awe. He rolled his eyes and came to stand next to the siren, his tail twitching slightly. 

"Uh, Mabel, you do know you're being... well, watched?" The fawn asked, one hand around the journal he usually carried. 

Mabel gave him a lopsided grin, laughing. "Aw, come on, Dip-Dip... they like my singing. See?" She gestured to the incoming crowd of boys, all of who had become entranced by her songs. 

"Mabel, they are only here because you're a siren. Sirens are known for having a natural beauty and fondness for music to attract their prey." Dipper explained. The cervitaur, upon realizing that his mermaid sister didn't seem to care about his words, sighed and walked towards to the forest in search of a cure. 

Mabel, completely oblivious to the true reason that the group of boys were there, simply thanked them for liking her singing. She flicked her tail, splashing a bit of water outside of her small pool enclosure. One of the boys, a satyr, awkwardly called out 'I love you', only adding on to the siren's giggles. Even a young kid, who seemed to be some kind of bird, gave her a shy smile, muttering about how pretty she was. After a while the boys dispersed, leaving the siren to duck under the water like a dolphin and genuinely enjoying herself. Grunkle Stan, seeing that it was fading to night, went outside, mounting the tank onto the wagon and took her back towards the Mystery Shack. 

All in all it was another day in Gravity Falls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? This story hasn't been abandoned! Every now and then I'll publish another chapter. Next up is probably one of the minor characters before we get onto to the fun stuff. These first couple chapters are meant to be rather short, they're introductory scenes after all. I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
